


Time

by Nina_Beans



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Crying, Gen, Murdoc has feelings and 2D is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Beans/pseuds/Nina_Beans
Summary: In which Murdoc cries all over 2D on the front porch.Yep! That's the story!Enjoy! :D





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a club I'm in over on the amino.  
> Hope you enjoy and comments/feedback is always appreciated!

"Please, please, I'm sorry.."

Stuart frowned deeply, scared, confused, worried for the man who was hanging onto him like his life depended on it as tears bubbled down his cheeks and his breath hitched shakily.

He had wanted to go to sleep after the party had ended. He had spent all night chatting with people he didn't really remember, dancing, drinking, he was tired.

Murdoc was dancing and drinking too. He had been drinking a lot.

When they got home Murdoc did not let him go off to his room. He had pulled him down on the front porch and offered him a cigarette.  
It was very cold. 2D wanted to go to sleep, but he had taken the offered cigarette anyway because Murdoc looked like he had something important to say, or maybe he just looked exhausted, he couldn't tell.

They stayed smoking for a very long while. Long enough for 2D to wonder if Murdoc had fallen asleep with the ciggy in his mouth, but when he had looked over Murdoc was staring off into the dark, his face melancholy and tired. 2D had put out his cigarette and stayed with him, staring off into the night too, thinking about nothing and something that he couldn't really focus on, just listening to the soft hum of the porch light and the chirp of crickets, the sound of humming and shuffling next to him that would sound every so often.

He was starting to feel awkward. Sitting here together, doing nothing when it was so late, so dark. He was still very, very tired. He was about ready to ask Murdoc what they were doing here, sitting side by side and smoking nothing now. Doing nothing.

Then, Murdoc had turned to him, and there had been tears in his eyes.

2D had stared at him with wide eyes, breath hitching while his heartbeat quickened.

He didn't understand what was happening because one second nothing was happening and then Murdoc was crying. It was scary. Sudden. He didn't like sudden, because he was rather slow.

"Murdoc? Why're you crying?"

He had asked. He had asked quietly and confused and also tiredly, he was very tired and he felt like this was too much to handle in the middle of the night sitting on a dusty, old porch.

Murdoc hadn't answered him but had sniffed and let the tears slip down his cheeks, he looked like he had seen something terribly sad. It made 2D sad too.

"Why're you crying? What's wrong?"

He tried again. He was getting sadder. His voice was getting deeper because his throat was closing up, he was choking up and he didn't really know why, he didn't know why things were sad now. Murdoc made him sad.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

Murdoc had said the words in a row. They sonded generic but genuine too, like he didn't know how to use the word but he was struggling because he really did mean it, deep down.

Stuart frowned at him and shook his head.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry. So sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For wasting time. I wasted so much time. I'll never get it back, never. 2D I missed it, I shouldn't have wasted so much time. I'm old and you're old and we're barely friends."

2D tilted his head at him and opened his mouth, not knowing what would come out but hoping it would be something good. He never got the chance to when Murdoc had thrown himself towards him. 2D had to rush to hug him under his arms to make sure Murdoc didn't slip down and drop onto the pavement.

"Murdoc.."

Murdoc shook his head and sniffled, his greasy hands with his long, black fingernails dragging up to wrap around 2D's neck, almost choking him with his grip. 2D tried not to startle and let him hold onto him. He hoped it would be over soon.  
It was awkward and he felt clammy and gross.

"You're cold, and hot. Your face is hot. You should go inside and lay down."

2D said, not trying to pull away but trying very much to get away with his words. He hoped Murdoc would listen to him. He was too tired to handle this right now.

"Before-before I go, 2D.. 2D I want you to know that I am sorry. I didn't know what that really meant before but--"

"Ok, I believe you."

"Really? Do you?"

"Yes, I believe you."

Murdoc sniffed and cried more gloppy tears and held onto him for another minute or so until he pulled away. He wiped his eyes and his nose with his black shirt and 2D didn't even cringe because he was too tired to think about how gross that was. How gross that was and how that gross had probably gotten all over his own shirt.

"Goodnight Murdoc."

"..'Night. Goodnight, 2D."

He said, his eyes puffy and red. He looked so tired too. They were both tired and they both needed to go to sleep.

2D said this, to which Murdoc nodded and they stood and opened the door to walk inside, not bothering with shoes or keys as they tredged up to their own rooms, the creaks of their old wooden doors sounding when they left.

2D slept and had confusing dreams that night of Murdoc crying and apologizing, back when he was younger and he loved Murdoc like a brother, and Murdoc said he loved him too, and things seemed alright.

Murdoc dreamt of the boogeyman and the evangelist, and of how he had circled the world many times, and met historical figures, and how no matter how many times he had lived, he still felt like he had wasted time. Wasted time drinking and forgetting, pushing away the most important people in his life, his friends, and he wanted that time back to make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, that's the end! Had a lot of fun writing this, yep, writing the whole thing at twelve am just to turn it in before the due date. Fun times haha.  
> Hope you enjoyed and feel free to critique and comment! ^^


End file.
